


main attraction

by independentalto



Series: a moment apart [20]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/pseuds/independentalto
Summary: Mack's in for a wild ride.





	main attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You're one hell of a guy." 
> 
> Set to Jeremy Renner's ["Main Attraction"](https://open.spotify.com/track/4ZSyW6b7swz86ONngnW9SG).

_WHOOSH. SNAP._

_THUD. CRACK._

Guns snapped in heavy staccato as Elena disarmed the hallway guards with methodical precision. In no time, she returned to Mack's side, gun poised. Mack, unfortunately, was still processing said guards.

"Tortuga," she snorted, when his brain finally processed and his jaw dropped. "We going?"

"I --" Mack gave her an incredulous look. "You're a hell of a girl, Yo-Yo."

Another whoosh, and Elena was holding the item they'd come for -- a small, dainty ball encased in glass. "Woman," she corrected with a lilting half-smile. "But you're almost there, Turtleman. Might say yes to that date soon."


End file.
